spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Ciastkiem
Wikianie, W dzisiejszym wywiadzie macie okazję poznać bliżej użytkownika o nicku Ciastkoo, którego być może znacie już stąd – Centrum Społeczności lub Cartoon Network Wiki, gdzie posiada uprawnienia administratora. Życzę miłej lektury. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/b/b8/1722988.png ---- ; Opowiedz czytelnikom kim jesteś i gdzie Cię można znaleźć na Wikii. : Bonjour! http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Jestem Ciastkoo, administrator Cartoon Network Wiki oraz paru mniejszych/porzuconych projektów. Jestem do bólu introwertykiem i w ogóle „dziwadłem” trudnym do zniesienia (przynajmniej według siebie). Mieszkam w pięknym mieście, Bydgoszczy. Mój znak zodiaku to Rak. Uczęszczam do liceum ogólnokształcącego, będąc w klasie o profilu lingwistycznym. Można mnie znaleźć na wspomnianej Cartoon Network Wiki, Simspedii, Centrum Społeczności, z rzadka także na paru innych wiki – w czasie odwiedzin na czacie lub edytowania artykułów. ; Czym zajmujesz się na co dzień, czym się interesujesz? : Na co dzień zajmuję się nauką, przede wszystkim historii, języka polskiego, angielskiego, które jako przedmioty uwielbiam. Interesuję się w głównej mierze literaturą (mym ulubionym gatunkiem powieści są kryminalne, obyczajowe, przygodowe i psychologiczne; nie cierpię fantasy), architekturą, urbanistyką, psychologią, lingwistyką (kocham francuszczyznę od dziecka). W wolnych chwilach czytam książki, piszę opowiadania, rysuję karykatury lub słucham muzyki (przede wszystkim indie, electronic: Marina & the Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, iamamiwhoami, Björk, Austra, Florence + the Machine i wiele więcej). Jestem przy okazji uzależniony od tworzenia map (niedawno tworzyłem przez dwa dni wielką mapę sieci infrastruktury tramwajowej w Bydgoszczy zamiast uczyć się na pracę klasową z historii) lub jakichkolwiek sposobów zajmowania się formą artystyczną, np. poprzez prowadzenie Tumblra. Nie oglądam telewizji, aczkolwiek odpręża mnie oglądanie seriali. Zdarza mi się również grać w gry komputerowe, najczęściej The Sims 2 lub SimCity 4. Mimo wszystko, moją największą pasją jest ludzka wyobraźnia. ; Co przedstawia Twój nick i avatar? : Mój nick jest kompletnie przypadkowy! Utworzyłem go na poczekaniu 29 listopada 2009 roku, kiedy postanowiłem założyć konto na Wikipedii. Nie chciałem czegoś wyjątkowego. Wówczas raczej nie chciałem być zauważalny; drzewiej zależało mi tylko na dodawaniu informacji, które były w mojej ocenie przydatne, toteż nie zamierzałem wyróżniać się z tłumu. Poza tym, lubię ciastka. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png : Przez pewien czas nick ten mi się nie podobał, obecnie jednak jest mi bardzo bliski. Być może wpłynęły na to jego zdrobnienia, które bardzo mi się spodobały, m.in. Ciastuś, Ciastek, Ciasteczko etc. Ciastkoo brzmi trochę zbyt poważnie, nie sądzisz? Na pytanie czy dam się zjeść, muszę odpowiedzieć przecząco. Nie dotyczy wybrańców... c: : Mój avatar przedstawia Arthura Kirklanda, postać z anime i mangi, Hetalii. Jest on pierwowzorem mojego alter ego, Vierscha. Zazwyczaj mam różne avatary właśnie z nim; dawniej miałem m.in. Alicję z Krainy Czarów, kota z Cheshire, Lanę Del Rey… ; Na jakiej wiki na Wikii dokonałeś swojej pierwszej edycji? : Na Nonsensopedii, będącej swego czasu dosyć popularną. Moja edycja odbyła się tam pod koniec 2009 roku. W 2010 roku znalazłem się na Simspedii, która miała wtedy ogromny potencjał, a nie była odpowiednio zadbana i rozbudowana. Braki i błędy techniczne mobilizowały mnie do dalszych edycji. ; Gdzie i kiedy po raz pierwszy zetknąłeś się z uprawnieniami administratora? : Zostałem administratorem Simspedii 27 maja 2010 roku. To była pierwsza wiki, na której przydzielono mi tę funkcję. Starałem się jak najlepiej spełniać swe obowiązki, jednak w MediaWiki byłem niestety laikiem. Później, 8 czerwca utworzyłem swoją pierwszą wiki, mianowicie Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki. Śmiało mogę uznać, że zostało w niej napisane prawie wszystko o serialu. W związku z wyczerpaniem tematu, utworzona została 25 listopada 2013 roku Cartoon Network Wiki, którą obecnie się zajmuję. Wiki ma na celu zrzeszenie wszystkich wiki o kreskówkach Cartoon Network, ażeby stworzyć większą siłę przebicia, lecz do tego jeszcze długa droga. ; Czy dobrze wspominasz swoje początki na Wikii? : Zasadniczo tak. Wiki wydawała mi się wtedy naprawdę bardzo interesująca. Nie było trudno o ochotę na edytowanie. Jednakże ze społecznością nie byłem prawie w ogóle związany: rozmowy w dyskusjach odbywały się troszkę niczym w pismach formalnych, więc możliwości ku temu były ograniczone. Sytuacja się pogorszyła wraz z zrezygnowaniem ze skórki Monaco. Nowo wprowadzony styl był jeszcze niedopracowany, a wraz z jego nadejściem odszedł mój zapał do pracy. Wróciłem na Wikii dopiero po roku i dużo czasu zajęło mi wtedy oswojenie się z nowymi rzeczami nie tylko na Simspedii, ale i na reszcie wikii. ; Jesteś w stanie wysnuć jakąś radę dla początkujących użytkowników na podstawie swojego doświadczenia? : Przygodę z daną wiki należy rozpocząć od przeczytania regulaminu oraz zaleceń edycyjnych, oczywiście jeśli takowe na wiki istnieją. : Pomyśl o rzeczach, o których masz sporą wiedzę, a których na wiki nie ma. Możesz się z nimi podzielić, tworząc artykuł na ten temat. Pamiętaj, że artykuł ten nie będzie Twoją własnością. Wiki jest dobrem publicznym. Bądź ostrożny w edytowaniu. Pamiętaj o tym, aby przestrzegać regulamin. Licz się z tym, iż jeśli napiszesz coś niepoprawnego, może to zostać usunięte. W artykułach dąży się do doskonałości, dlatego też jeśli czegoś mu brakuje, ktoś inny w miarę możliwości to uzupełni. Działalność na wiki polega na współpracy. : Możesz skupić się na drobnych szczegółach, takich jak dodanie obrazka, poprawienie literówki etc. Istnieje również „czarna robota”, czyli patrolowanie ostatnich zmian, sprzątanie raportów, wyłapywanie wandalizmów itp. Jeśli chcesz się z tym bardziej zaznajomić, przeczytaj poradniki obecne na Centrum Społeczności. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Jeśli widzisz na wiki wandalizm, niezwłocznie zaalarmuj o tym administratora wiki, a wprowadzone przez wandala zmiany w miarę możliwości staraj się usuwać. : Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz lub nie potrafisz, możesz śmiało skorzystać z pomocy innych. Administratorzy (oraz inne doświadczone osoby) są po to, aby Ci pomóc. Jednak nie bądź nachalny! Inni użytkownicy to też ludzie. Nie zapominaj o tym, że nikt nie ma obowiązku Ci pomagać; Wikianie robią wszystko z własnej dobrej woli, dlatego szanuj ich, ich pracę i zachowaj dobre wrażenie. : W wolnych chwilach możesz skorzystać z dobrodziejstw funkcji społecznościowych, takich jak czat, forum. To idealna forma stworzenia nowych znajomości. Poznasz nowych ludzi, wzrośnie Twoje przywiązanie do danej wiki, a także będziesz mieć wsparcie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png : Jeżeli masz w planach zostanie administratorem, mówienie o tym wszem wobec i każdemu z osobna przyniesie Ci więcej szkody niż pożytku. Ważnym błędem jest, jaki popełnią osoby myślące o tym stanowisku, jest mobilizacja swoich pracy na Wikii tylko po to, aby przyciągnąć swoją uwagę. Administracja często ma wrażenie (nie przeczę, iż słuszne), że osoba ta po otrzymaniu swoich funkcji spocznie na laurach, dlatego nie będzie jej brać pod uwagę. : Pamiętaj również, że funkcja administratora to są obowiązki. Możliwe, iż masz wrażenie, że w ten sposób jakoś wybijesz się od dna i zdobędziesz autorytet, ale „nie szata zdobi człowieka” – po prostu poświęć się temu, co potrafisz najlepiej na Wikii, a korzyści z tego same przyjdą. ^^ Lepiej być zwykłym użytkownikiem niż niekompetentnym administratorem. ; Co sprawiło, że zostałeś na Wikii na dłużej i wciąż masz chęci, żeby edytować? : Nie licząc niekończących się możliwości poszerzania naszych encyklopedii i świetnej atmosfery na wielu wiki, zawdzięczam najwięcej… ludziom. Wspaniałym ludziom, których miałem okazję tu poznać! Obecnie nie wyobrażam sobie edytowania na wiki bez kontaktu z innymi edytorami. Dlatego bardzo często spędzam czas na czacie. Możliwość stworzenia takiego miejsca, poświęconemu uwielbionej przez nas tematyce i łączącego osoby o wspólnej pasji, jest naprawdę cudowna. Lubię także urozmaicać spotkania na czacie, np. organizując tzw. Wieczorki Historyczne na czacie itd. Możliwości jest mnóstwo, a dzięki nim wiki nabiera swojego kształtu, wspólnie tworzymy jej tożsamość. ; Od Twoich początków minęło wiele czasu i Wikia bardzo się zmieniła. Jaką zmianę uważasz za najbardziej przełomową? : Rzeczywiście, to już ponad 5 lat. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif Najbardziej przełomowe wydaje mi się wprowadzenie tablic, blogów, czatu i powiadomień, dzięki którym nie umknie nam czyjaś wiadomość do nas. Pamiętam pisanie na dyskusjach: często nie miałem pojęcia, że ktoś do mnie napisał i minęło sporo czasu, nim się zorientowałem. Dzisiaj takie sytuacje są już rzadkie: osoba ledwo wejdzie na jakąkolwiek stronę na Wikii i już otrzymuje powiadomienie. ; Której zmiany na Wikii wolałbyś nigdy nie ujrzeć? Może odpowiedź będzie taka sama, jak w poprzednim pytaniu? : Myślę, że nie ma takiej. Do górnej nawigacji już się zdołałem przyzwyczaić, choć mogłaby być zdecydowanie bardziej dopracowana. Tak jak zresztą i wszystko, np. czat, którego mankamentem jest wyrzucanie z niego użytkowników. Wolałbym pytanie: którą zmianę na Wikii wolałbym ujrzeć. Z chęcią bym ujrzał możliwość wysyłania prywatnych wiadomości do innych użytkowników. Coś w rodzaju skrzynki pocztowej. Spodobałaby mi się możliwość dodawania avatarów w formie gifów. Dobrze byłoby także wprowadzić większe możliwości zmian designu wiki. Na tym polega problem: Wikia skupia się na ułatwianiu takich prostych rzeczy jak edytor tekstu, a wiele innych istotnych rzeczy trzeba przeprowadzać za pomocą skomplikowanych kodów. Bezużyteczne wydają mi się natomiast takie „ułatwienia” jak VisualEditor (o zgrozo, dlaczego się go wciska na siłę wszystkim edytorom?). Niech Wikia w końcu zacznie słuchać użytkowników. ; Na co poleciłbyś przede wszystkim zwracać uwagę początkującemu administratorowi — co najbardziej przykuwa Twoją uwagę przy odwiedzaniu nowej wiki? : Na pewno wygląd. To jest już oczywiste, człowiek z natury ma w sobie pewne poczucie estetyki. Wiki nie może wyglądać na zdewastowaną, ubogą czy po prostu brzydką. Jeśli wygląd jest w porządku, zwracam uwagę na jakość artykułów: poprawność językowa, zawartość informacji, szablony itp. Przy ocenie ważna jest także społeczność, która nie powinna być „zamknięta” na nowe osoby. Wielokrotnie bywa tak, iż osoby na wiki już mają swoje własne „grono”, a wtedy nowo przybyły użytkownik czuje się osamotniony i prędzej czy później zrezygnuje z działań na tej wiki. Może poszuka sobie innej… a może odejdzie z Wikii raz na zawsze… ; Edytor źródłowy czy VisualEditor? Oasis czy Monobook? : Oczywiście, że edytor źródłowy. VisualEditor co prawda być może ułatwia pracę nowym edytorom, jednak na dłuższą metę stwarza więcej kłopotów artykułom i znacznie ogranicza możliwości edytorskie. Lubię zarówno Oasisa, jak i Monobooka, aczkolwiek korzystam z tego pierwszego, aby być na bieżąco z nowymi dodatkami itp. ; Czy chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? : Hm, mnóstwo osób by się znalazło. Pozdrawiam więc Piramidzię, Gouempia, MidnightSunn, Lenę, Sandy97, Szynkę013, Sylwię1988, Wampira555, Exe19, PiotrkaD, Dragoniara, ProOskiego, Partyzantkę, Albinę von Roth, Rafiego862, Dainavę, VerMę, Sovq, Mysleca, Diode24q, Rzymianina, społeczności Cartoon Network Wiki, Simspedii, Ben 10 Wiki, Gothicpedii, stałych bywalców Centrum Społeczności i wszystkich, z którymi miałem do czynienia, o których zapomniałem i z którymi nie zawsze było kolorowo, oraz mą cudowną miłość. Pozdrowienia należą się też Tobie, razem z gratulacjami za przebrnięcie przez tak dużą ilość tekstu. ; Dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu! : Również dziękuję i pozdrawiam. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ---- Na tym kończy się ten wywiad, dziękuję za przeczytanie go i zapraszam do zgłaszania nowych użytkowników tutaj. Nowy wywiad już w następną sobotę. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski vstf Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach